1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, or an organic light emitting display. An organic light emitting display generates images using organic light emitting elements that generate light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an emission layer. Such a display has a relatively high response speed and low power consumption.
Each pixel circuit of an organic light emitting display controls the driving current that flows from a first power voltage ELVDD through an organic light emitting element. The amount of driving current is controlled by a drive transistors based on an applied data voltage.
However, the drive transistors of different pixels may have different threshold voltages, charge mobilities, and/or other characteristics. Thus, even if the same data voltage is applied to these pixels, the luminance of light emitted from the pixels may be different. Also, it has been shown that the organic light emitting element in each pixel may deteriorate over time. As a result, the characteristics of the organic light emitting element may change. For example, luminance may reduce over time for a same data voltage. These and other effects may degrade display quality.